warriorscatsharefandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome Back
Prologue Cato, Katniss, Rue, Thresh, and Peeta were watching tv in their rooms. Snow mewed, "I have some news about Hunger Gsmes is back. The people who are in it is Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Rue, Thresh, Lucas, Vanessa, Nick, Lily, Foxface, Ben, Julia, Lucky, Casey, Bella, Derrick, Taylor, Belle, Luke, Katniss, Peeta, Finn, and Gorla." Katniss started to get ready for leaving District 12, so was everyone else. She waited until the people for picking her up. Two men appear at the door she headed off to the train. Peeta said, "Hi, I'm Peeta." Katniss said, "I'm Katniss have I seen you before." Peeta nodded, "Yes u have I'm the baker son and I gave you the burnt beard." She remember, she had her bow and arrows. She misses Gale and Prime. Chapter 1: Katniss (Fivth day of training. Three more days. Katniss is in Careers.) I walk into the training room and spoted Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer, I ran towards them. Peeta dosen't know I'm a Career. Cato nodded when I came. Clove snicker, "Peeta is late again." Marvel laughed, "I know lets get training before he comes." I went to acher range, I hit a bluzzeye. Cato came over and said, "Nice one Katniss. I'm glad you join the Careers." I blushed and said, "Thanks." Peeta appeared, when Cato left to more pactice more skills. Peeta said, "Hey, Katniss. Wow did you shoot the arrow." I nodded. How can I tell him that I'm a Career. He went to work on sword fighting, Clove, Mavrel and Glimmer watch me make another bluzzeye. Clove whispered to Marvel Peeta is listening, "I'm gald she is Career, I knew Cato made good disscesion." Marvel nodded. That night I had a hard time sleeping thinking about Cato and the others. "Hey, Katniss you can't sleep either." I turn around to see Peeta. I nodded, "Many things on my mind." He said, "I heard from Clove, about a girl joining the Careers and Cato made a good disscesion." I studdered, "Ummmm........... I do not know who it will be at all." Peeta walk away towards his room. Chapter 2: Peeta's POV Whats up with Katniss, she has been acting strange. Oh well. Two more days. The next day. He was walking down to the training room and saw Cato, Glimmer, Mavrel, and Clove talking about something, Katniss was standing near them Rue came over and said, "You can join my allience with Thresh." I told you, "I will join you guys." Katniss went to train in achery range while the other people went to train somewhere else. I went towards camofloge art area. Cato asked, "Where is my knife?" Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and Katniss look up from what they were doing. I mumbled, "I don't have Cato." Cato said, "What did you say?" Clove snickered, "Speak louder." I scream, "I don't have Cato." Katniss, Glimmer, and Marvel all said, 'Then who does." Rue said, "I do Cato." Both me and Thresh got scaried when she said that. I said, "Don't hurt her Cato." Rue got a scar on her left eye from him. Clove said, "He only listens to Careers." She walk over towards Cato and the other Careers. He got back from the training room to see Katniss wasn't back. Haymitch said, "Do you know where Katniss is?" I shook my head and said, "No Haymitch, I almost got in trouble today. Katniss is acting strange lately. He said, "I been noticing that. She talking with Careers." I was in shock she talking with the Careers. Katniss came into the room and ran up to her room. Did she hear that? Cinna said, "I will go check on her." Cinna left to go check on Katniss. Tonight is their interviews. People were line he saw Katniss waving to some friends of hers.(Careers) They all watch the interviews, Marvel was funny, Cato was oh k. Finally Katniss. Then me. "Peeta Marllark." I walk onto stage. "So Peeta, do you have a special someone at home." I said, "No I don't." Ceaser said, "Tell Peeta, do you." I nodded, "Yes I do sir." He said, "If you win you will make heart go soaring for you." I said, "Its not all about winning sir, she came with me." The Crowd, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The interview was over. He walk in to see only Haymitch. Haymitch said, "She left when you said that you have a crush on her." We walk back towards my room, I look into the living room their stood Katniss talking to someone on the phone. I hear, "Mevral, tell me the plan again." Long selicane I hear again, "Thanks, say hi to Glimmer." She look up to see me watching her. She ran towards her room. Chapter 3: Katniss I can't belive Peeta has a crush on me. I remember the plan that Marvel reminded me. I heard my cell phone, I pick up to see that Clove call. Clove said, "Hey Cato just told me to tell you to split up after getting your stuff and meet at the river. Remember that and be carefull. Don't tell Peeta that you are a Career." I said, "Say hi to Cato for me. Oh k. Bye." I hang up, I heard a knock on my door. I said, "Come in." It was Haymitch, gurr what does he want. He said, "Hey, I'm sorry about Peeta, I will keep a secret if you have one." I said, "Oh k, I'm a Career, that's why I've been talking to them and getting the plan from them. I learn many tricks from them. Please don't tell Peeta." I show him the blind shot towards a target on the wall. He said, "I promise, I won't tell him." He left, I went to bed. The next day. Day before the Hunger Games. I headed into the kicten for breakfast to see Peeta awake eating breakfast. Dang it, Peeta is awake. I was pose to be calling Glimmer to tell about the achier training. Peeta said, "Hey, Katniss how are you." I said, "Good, I was going to call my friend." Peeta said, "So, do you become alliance with me, Rue, and Thresh." I said, "I already have a big alliance with lots of people sorry." I'm so hinting that I'm a Career. He asked, "Who?" I said, "You will find out." I grab my breakfast and went to my room. I call Glimmer. I said, "Hey Glimmer, sorry Peeta wanted to talk to me. Totally hinted that I was Career." Glimmer said, "You really did that, what did you say." I told her, "He ask me if he wanted me to join his alliance him, Rue and Thresh. I said I already have a big alliance with lots of people." Glimmer giggled, "He has no gusse about it. Marvel is laughing right now. So we now if someoe coming we should ask each other. Lets practice." Peeta was walkig towards my room. I said, "Hear someone coming." She asked, "How may foot steps." I said, "1. What gender?" She said, "Male." I said, "Its either Peeta or Haymitch than. Oh its Peeta, I have hang up now." We hang up. Peeta walk into the room. Peeta said, "Hey, how was the call." I said, "Good, she wanted to now where we post to be meeting and acrheir training." I went back downstairs to put my dishes away. Cinna, Haymitch, and Efflie were talking. Peeta was about to say something then I got a call. It was either Cato, Clove, or Marvel. I look it was........ Clove. I whispered, "Hey Clove, what do you want." She said, "Cato just told me about something you need to hear. Come down to the Training Center now." I said, "Oh k, thanks see you down there." We hang up. I said, "Guys I'm sorry but I have to go." I left for Training Center. Chapter 4: Cato and Katniss POV Cato POV I was waiting for the others to come down Clove was with me.The first one to arrive was Katniss, follow by Glimmer, Marvel, Luaus and Lily. I said, "If anyone gets captured, two days later go looking for them. Oh k and if I get capture Marvel will be in charge and Katniss also." They nodded and left. So did Clove and I heading towards our floor. Katniss POV That was a short meeting, but I get in charge with Marvel if Cato gets captured. When I get back from the meeting. Peeta was cross armed, did someone tell him? I was scared, what should I do? So I ran up to my room. I thought to myself, "Who would have told him? Rue? No I would've seen her coming to see him on the elvator. Haymitch? Maybe, but he did made a promise not to tell him. Efflie? Nan, I haven't even told or was she listening. Cinna? No he knows also he kept a promise also. What should I do? O_o" I heard a knock on the door. I use my sesense to see that its a Males. How many foots steps 3 pairs of foot steps. Cinna, Haymitch, and Peeta oh no. I said, "Come in." I knew it, now I'm really scared. Peeta said, "Why did you run up to your room?" I said, "I thought you are mad at me." Everyone stared at me. Now I'm afried to tell him and Cato's plans. Peeta said, "Yes I'm mad at you, but would tell me the truth." Now I'm really scared so I had a plan this will freak him out and its true. I said, "Oh k, I have a crush on Cato when we first met during training." What I thought this would work. They didn't tell me to tell anyone but not Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna, and Peeta gasped, "WHAT? YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON CATO!!" So no one told Peeta. I'm gald. They left. Then I call Marvel. I said, "Marvel, Peeta almost made me tell the truth, but will you keep a secret from Cato for me." He said, "Sure, and is this what you told?" I said, "Yes, I have a crush on Cato." He said, "I promise I won't tell him at all, oh yeah Glimmer is so happy for you. See you tomorrow." I said, "Thanks and see you tomorrow also. Bye." We hang up, I change the background to a field of flowers. I heard some coverstaion in Peeta's room. Chapter 5: Peeta's POV Katniss has a crush on Cato. Doesn't seems like it at all. I wish she loved me. I felt like I needed to cry, so I went up to my room. I heard foot steps coming towards. Their was a knock. I said, "Come in." It was Haymitch. He ask, "Why did you run off?" I whimpered, "Katniss dosen't love at all." I sniffled He said, "I understand, I know something you don't." I said, "Tell me." I heard six voices. "DON'T TELL HIM!" It was Katniss and maybe her phone saying that.(Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Lucas, and Lily called at the same time.) Haymitch said, "I can't sorry. Forgot I can't tell." Why can't he tell me or Katniss or her phone. So they left. Dinner Time. Katniss was already sitting next to Cinna and Veina. What is she showing them? (Marvel embraced by Glimmer when he was getting out of shower. She showed it to the Careers already.XD) I heard Cinna laugh so hard he fell over. What are they laughing about? Later everyone was silence sufer button hitting of Katniss texting her alliance memebers. Efflie inturieptiud the silence, "So, Katniss and Peeta who are your alliance." Both Cinna, Haymitch, and Katniss froze. Then Katniss texted someone. Then Efflie got a message.(I'm a Career don't tell anyone even Peeta. Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Lucas, and Lily. Also the photo of Marvel.) Efflie luaghed. I said, "I have Rue and Thresh." Efflie said, "Not Katniss surprising." We both said, "We have a reason." We finish dinner. I went up to my room, I couldn't fall to sleep so I went up to the roof. I heard foot steps. I turned around to see Katniss coming through the door to the roof. I saw a another group of two people coming following her and then 4 more people. Girl from District 4 ask, "Did anyone know someone else is up?" The boy from District 2 said, "No, why Lily." I heard Katniss say, "It could be Peeta, I will check." I started to run but the boy from 1 trip me. The girl from District 2 said, "Easy kill during the Games right Cato." Cato laughed, "Right Clove, we should get back soon to get rest." and they left but not Katniss. I said, "Why didn't you help me when they were here?" Katniss said, "Cause they are my alliance." She run to the door. She is with them. So he went to bed also. Tomorrow is the big day. Chapter 6: Katniss's POV I can't believe I said that to Peeta, but I did not tell him I'm a Career. What a relieif? The Next Day. I got ready for the Games. Cinna brought me to the Tube room. I was not scary at all, cause I'm a Career. Cinna said, "Good luck, stay with the Careers." I nodded, I know what to do. Wen I rose up, I look around Cato wave at me. I gave him a nod, Glimmer and I saw two bow and arrow packs(That can refill.) Peeta is trying to destrast me, wow he is crazy. I know what Clove is thinking. ''He is such a Lover Boy. ''I know how she is feeling, I'm gussing Cato has a crush on her. "3.2.1. Let the Hunger Games begin." The gong went, I killed Vannases and Lucky. I ran off towards the river, I was the first one there. I heard foot steps, one foot step, female and she has a pack of arrows and one bow. I was about to shoot an arrow at the person. "Watch it, what up with people heading for the river by herself." said maybe a career I snarled, "Who is this anyway I'm a Career with a pack of arrows." The person came in it was Glimmer. I said, "Sorry, I thought it was Rue." Glimmer said, "Or the tributes and its oh k." We heard three pairs of foot steps, two males and one female, we were attack by Thresh, Rue and Peeta. I said, "Attack Careers." I thought. "I'm so stupid for saying that." We attack the three tributes, I was fighting Peeta, he attack me from behind. Glimmer yowled, "Acrhier no!! You will pay Peeta." Rue, Thresh, and Peeta left, I was badly injured, but Glimmer heal me up. Clove appeared. Clove gasped, "What happen?" Glimmer said, "Rue, Thresh, and Lover Boy attack us and Lover Boy almost killed Katniss." Clove said, "You mean Peeta nice nickname, I know one for Thresh Stronger Boy. Rue Flower Blow Girl. I think my mine is really funny." I said, "That is funny, have you seen Cato, Marvel, Lily, and Lucas?" Everyone shock their heads. I'm getting woired. Thats when Lily and Lucas came in, still no sign of Cato and Marvel. We heard the shaking of the bushes. I grab my bow and ready to shot when........... "Woh watch it its me Marvel." It was definely Marvel. Chapter 7: Cato/Peeta's POV Cato's POV I was finishing off Taylor and Derrick, then I left for the river, I can't wait to see Katniss and the others. I'm in love with Katniss. When someone knock me out and the last thing I saw was my sword on the ground and my friend Marvel leaving for the river. Save me Careers. Peeta's POV I was waiting for Rue and Thresh. I saw Rue coming in the cave. I said, "Hey, have you seen Thresh after the battle against the two careers." She shoke her head and said, "Nope." That's then Thresh came carring soming over his shoulder was Cato unconscious, how can he do that? Rue giggle, "There he is and what he tributenaped Cato, he is so going to be dead." Thresh said, "So, I will out number the careers and weaken Katniss and Clove." I got scaried. What should I do? I walk over towards the entrance to the cave, I went on a walk and saw Glimmer and Marvel gaurding their camp. I heard, "I hear someone its a male, one pair of feet." I poke my head into the cave to see them asleep good. I heard 12 canoons go off. I saw photos of all from 6,7, and 9. One from 10 and 5. I heard foot steps. "Peeta. What are u doing here?" Foxface said, I said, "So, this is my terrtiory." We heard, "Careers attack." It was Acrhier and Marvel with the other careers. Acrhier snarled, "Where is Cato?" I said, "I'm not telling." He/She attack me, she cut my leg. I said, "Retreat." When I walk back into the cave, Rue and Thresh were awake o no. Thresh asked, "Where were you?" I said, "I went outside and saw Foxface and Careers attack us. I fought the Acrhier and gave me a cut on my leg." I showed them my cut. Rue said, "I'll heal it. Thresh go out and get some food." Cato's POV I woke up to see Rue and Peeta talking. I heard foot steps. I heard, "We have to find him or he will die." "I agree, Clove look around to find Cato. Glimmer stand gaurd of our stuff, and Lily find some food before any tributes finds us." Clove, Glimmer, and Lily went off to work. I heard a set of foot steps. Rue and Peeta were asleep then who? I ask, "Who's their?" Clove said, "Cato, its me Clove." I said, "Clove what are you doing here you know you will be killed?" Clove whispered, "I have back up. We will save you tomorrow." I nodded. I hope Katniss and Mavrel have a plan to save me. Clove left to tell the careers. Rue woke up. Chapter 8: Marvel's POV I gather everyone up, and I'm worried about Cato cause he is kidnape by Thresh, Peeta, and Rue, I hate them now. I said, "The plan is to split up and one group go around look in the forest. Second group will go and gather some food and finally third group recuses Cato." Katniss said, "The groups are Lily and Lucas, Clove and Glimmer, and Marvel and me. If you find Cato you whisle or snape your fingers." Everyone nodded. We fell a sleep in our sleeping begs, Katniss slept in the tree. Peeta's POV I watch as Rue and Thresh fell a sleep. I went to talk to Cato. I asked, "So, do you know who the Achier is?" Cato said, "No, I don't but I have a crush on Katniss." I said, "You do wow. What is a life of a career?" He said, "Aggressive, but I miss the other careers, but I know they will save me." I said, "Really oh k." The next morning. Katniss's POV I watch as Thresh and Rue went out to get food, I whisle to the rest of the careers and we set out. Marvel and I look around to see a cave with no gaurd. I whispered, "Cato are you in there." I heard, "Yes but Peeta is asleep." I whisle two times. I walk in with Marvel by my side, we saw Cato hang up on the wall. I ran towards him while Marvel is my look out. I said, "Cato, its me Katniss." He open his beutiful blue eyes and saw me. he struggle to get out of the ropes, I help him get untaid. I heard, "Achier, get away from Cato or else." I said, "No you get away cause I have the cave surround by careers." I turned around to see Peeta holding Marvel by the neck. Gurr, where are the others I need help. I yelled, "Careers Attack. Marvel do attack number 3." Mavrel got easliy by elbowing Peeta. Cato, Mavrel and I left in a hury to get back to camp. I said, "We got Cato and it was easy." Category:Books Category:Fan-fiction Books Category:Books in Sires